I'm Nothing
by comade
Summary: Juvia a tout perdu, sa famille, son meilleur ami, celui qu'elle aime, ils l'ont tous abandonnés, elle n'est plus rien, mais comme un phénix, elle va renaître de ses cendres. Que se passera-t-il quand elle recroisera le chemin de Fairy Tail?
1. Introduction

La pluie venait de s'abattre sur la grande ville qu'était Magnolia, alors qu'une consteillationiste sortait de chez elle. On aurait dit qu'une tempête se préparait, et automatiquement, elle pensa à Juvia. Pour une tempête pareil, quelque chose d'important avait dû se passer.

En effet, dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, tous gardaient le silence, la tension était électrique, mais pour comprendre, il faut revenir quelques minutes en arrière...

Tapotant ses fins doigts contre le bois du bar, Juvia semblait tracassée, elle avait les sourcils froncés, et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil derrière elle, où était Gajeel.

La faisant sursauter, Mirajane lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle répondit par un simple « rien », et fini par se lever pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son vieil ami.

-Gajeel... commença-t-elle

-Ouais ?

-Juvia a remarquer que... Gajeel et elle ne se parlaient plus beaucoup depuis qu'ils avaient intégrer Fairy Tail...

-Quoi ? Tu regrettes?demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées dans sa barre de fer

-B-Bien sûr que non!s'empressa-t-elle de répondre

-Juvia trouve juste que Gajeel et elle se sont beaucoup éloignés...continua la mage d'eau

-Mouais... Mais si t'étais moins collé à ton « Grey-sama » on en s'rait pas là p'têtre.

-Et si Gajeel n'était pas moins collé à sa « crevette » on en serait pas là non plus!s'exclama Juvia, offensée

-Quoi t'es jalouse ? Parce que moi, j'me fait pas envoyer bouler au moins! Grogna le brun

-Juvia ne se fait pas envoyer bouler ! Elle n'ose juste pas aller lui parler... finit la bleue d'une petite voix

-Bah en même temps vu qu'il t'aime pas...

Un claquement résonna dans toute la guilde alors que Gajeel se frottait la joue, sourcil froncé devant la jeune mage qui était debout devant lui, et se leva à son tour. Toute la guilde les fixait, yeux exorbités. Ils ne les avaient jamais vu se disputer de la sorte.

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? T'es malade ou quoi b*rdel ?!

-Gajeel n'a pas à parler à Juvia comme ça !

-T'avais qu'à pas me faire ch*er avec tes conneries !

-Tu dis ça parce que Juvia a parler de Levy c'est ça ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Avoue que tu cours après lui comme un chien ! T'es ridicule à courir après lui comme ça !

-Juvia n'est pas ridicule ! Gajeel ne lui a jamais parler comme ça !

-Ouais bah ça c'était avant que tu d'viennes aussi chi*ante ! Depuis que t'es a Fairy Tail t'es vraiment insupportable ! T'aurais mieux fait d'rester à Phantom Lord b*rdel !

Des exclamations résonnèrent dans la salle, Gajeel était aller trop loin. Les larmes roulaient le long des joues de porcelaine de la bleutée, son visage était déformé dans un rictus de douleur, et son cœur était brisé en mille morceau. Gajeel commençait à regretter ses paroles, prenant compte de leurs importances, et voulu dire quelque chose, mais la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit brutalement, et quelqu'un s'exclama...

-Raah je déteste la pluie, je suis trempée ! Juvia sérieux il se passe quoi encore b*rdel? Tu pourrais pas rester chez toi quand t'es triste ?râla un certain mage de glace

La mage d'eau serra les poings, s'en était trop pour elle. La seule famille qu'elle avait depuis son enfance ne voulait pas d'elle dans la guilde, et celui qui occupait son cœur non plus.

-Puisque personne ne veut de Juvia ici...

Jetant un dernier regard à Gajeel qui restait figé sous le poids du remord, elle sorti de la guilde en courrant, bousculant au passage Grey. Elle courrait sous la pluie battante, le cœur serrer, suffoquant. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Juvia n'était donc rien aux yeux de Gajeel ? Juvia n'est qu'une idiote qui attire la pluie aux yeux de son Grey-sama ? Aujourd'hui, elle avait tout perdu. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle, elle se sentait seule... Seule. La femme de l'océan fut prise d'un rire incontrôlable à cette pensée. Elle était juste revenue au point de départ, et elle était vouée à rester seule tout le long de sa misérable vie non ?

La bleue trébucha, et s'effondra. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, laissant ses larmes se mêlées à la pluie. Et regarda à nouveau à terre, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec son reflet dans une flaque. Juvia se regarda quelques secondes, pour en venir à une conclusion. Elle n'était rien. Ce qu'elle voyait dans ce reflet était le visage d'une fille ridicule, qui venait de se faire rejeter par sa «famille», donc elle n'était rien.

La jeune mage sentit soudainement un tissu se plaquer contre son visage, elle essaya de se débattre mais l'emprise qu'avait son agresseur était trop forte, ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement, et Juvia tomba dans le néant.


	2. Première Partie

La jeune mage sentit soudainement un tissu se plaquer contre son visage, elle essaya de se débattre mais l'emprise qu'avait son agresseur était trop forte, ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement, et Juvia tomba dans le néant.

Un clipotit répétitif résonnait dans une pièce sombre et humide, alors qu'une jeune fille était accroupie dos au mur, gardant les yeux dans le vague. Un mois, cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle était là. Elle les attendait, chaque minutes, chaque secondes qui passait, elle espérait voir la vieille porte en bois devant elle s'ouvrir brutalement, dû au coup de pied d'un de ses anciens camarades.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'ils ne viendraient pas, elle le comprenait au fur et à mesure que son signe s'effaçait. Pourquoi disparaissait-il ? L'avait-ils bannis ? Oublier ? Ou la cherchait-elle encore ?

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Tout espoir était perdu, et elle était condamné à rester ici, à pourrir dans cette prison. La mage serait sorti depuis longtemps, si elle avait accepté de tout dire, de dire tout ce qu'il se passait à Fairy Tail, de dire que Gajeel était sous couverture à Raven Tail... Mais même si leur amitié avait été réduite à néant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tout dire, ni sur Gajeel, ni sur la guilde. Peut-être qu'il regrettait, peut-être qu'il la cherchait, peut-être que la guilde la cherchait... ?

Une voix la sortit de ses pensées, lui demandant si elle ne voulait toujours rien dire. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard froid à son bourreau, qui ouvrit la porte et lui empoigna fermement le bras pour la sortir, et la traîner jusqu'à une autre pièce où se trouvait une femme aux cheveux noirs jais et aux yeux étrangement jaune, toute nouvelle dans cette guilde... Raven Tail...

Avec brutalité, l'homme jeta Juvia par terre, en face de la mage qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur, elle se baissa à sa hauteur et commença d'une voix sombre...

-Alors ma belle, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dires tout les petits secrets de Fairy Tail ? Et pourquoi Gajeel ne nous donne plus de nouvelle ? Tu sais, tu vas devoir le remplacer maintenant.

La jeune fille se contenta de garder le silence, ce qui agaça grandement la mage aux cheveux noirs. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne disait plus rien, avant elle se plaignait, et rabâchait toute les deux secondes que sa guilde allait venir... Au moins c'était amusant.

-Tu sais quoi ? On va tester un nouveau jeu!se mit-elle à hurler

Elle l'attrapa par le col de son vêtement, et la jeta contre un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa tête cogna violement contre les briques, et la bleutée sentit un liquide chaud coulé le long de son arcade sourcilière, mais elle ne dit rien. C'était comme ça tout les jours depuis un mois, parfois électrocuté, parfois frappé... La femme recommença, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ai marre, et appelle l'homme pour la ramener à sa cellule.

Il la souleva facilement, et la laissa à nouveau entre ces quatre murs. Allongé contre le sol froid de sa cage, Juvia laissa les larmes coulés le long de ses joues, car elle savait que sa seule opportunité pour sortir, était de coopérer. Soudainement, elle vit une lame, une fine lame au fond de sa prison. Elle rampa avec la force qui lui restait jusqu'au bout de métal, et un sourire vint illuminer son visage. La mage se mit à couper du mieux qu'elle pouvait les cordes magiques qui liaient ses poignées, et l'empêchait d'utiliser sa magie. Au bout de quelques minutes, la corde de lâcha, et une nouvelle puissance lui vint, un second souffle, l'espoir.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, renverser par une vague extrêmement puissante. Telle une déesse, elle s'avançait lentement dans les longs couloirs, ravageant tout sur son passage. Aucun sentiment n'était visible sur son visage, elle était sans pitié, et sans faire un geste, elle balayait tous les mages qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi forte, jamais elle n'avait été aussi haineuse. Certains ennemis étaient forts, mais elle les évitaient, en les enfermant dans des boules d'eau, les plus forts n'étaient pas là.

Juvia arriva enfin devant la porte principale, qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de pied. La lumière du jour l'aveugla, et elle se mit à courir en dévalant à toute vitesse la colline sur laquelle se trouvait la guilde, et rigolait, hurlait de joie, elle était libre.

La mage d'eau continua de courir jusqu'au soir, et arriva enfin devant la guilde. Elle voulait entrer, les rassurer, leur hurler qu'elle était enfin rentrer, mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt à la vue de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur à travers une fenêtre.

La guilde était joyeuse, tout le monde souriait, tout le monde l'avait oublier, mais surtout, Grey embrassait Lucy applaudit par Natsu, et Gajeel l'avait remplacé par Levy, il n'avait aucun remords dans le regard.

Comme si elle n'existait pas. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Ils n'étaient pas à sa recherche, ils s'en fichaient, alors qu'elle vivait un cauchemar depuis un mois à cause de cette guilde.

Elle baissa les yeux, et remarqua que son signe avait complètement disparu.

Alors lentement, elle se retourna, et partit.

Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil.


End file.
